


Knowing

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, pre-Wash/Kaylee. For hh_kink request, for non-angsty Wash/Kaylee (<a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hh_kink/525.html?thread=42509">here</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

"How come we always get left behind?" Kaylee had her hands shoved deep in the pockets of her overalls as she stood pouting in the doorway of the cockpit.

Wash plucked the Tyrannosaurus Rex from the console and leaned back in his chair. He wiggled the figure in Kaylee's direction. "They all see the world with these big, scary meanies. Y'know, like this guy," Wash paused, looking at the dinosaur thoughtfully. "Or like Jayne."

Kaylee giggled, her pout melting away. She came closer and propped her hip against the console. She poked at the stegosaurus wedged between switches and buttons. "So there's bullies in the 'verse... I know. But there's nice folk, too, an' there's only so long you can stand without new faces."

Wash set aside T-Rex with an exaggerated frown. "Our faces aren't pretty enough?"

"Wash~," Kaylee whined, her nose wrinkling in frustration.

Wash shrugged helplessly. "I like to think we know _Serenity_ best, and that means we're the best ones to keep her safe. Do you want Jayne regularly tromping around the engines?" Kaylee looked properly horrified. Wash hid a grin.

Kaylee's expression turned suspicious. "What about the cap'n? He _loves Serenity_."

Wash smiled and patted the console affectionately. "He's her captain, sure, and he knows her– mostly. But does he ever set to fixing anything by himself? When did you last see him fly?"

A reluctant smile tugged at Kaylee's lips. "Cap'n knows better than to try tinkerin' with _Serenity_ without my say-so," she admitted.

Wash nodded approvingly and turned his chair to face the forward windows. "Hey, c'mere."

Kaylee blinked in surprise, then looked at the small distance between where she leaned and where Wash sat. With a grin she bounded forward and plopped herself in Wash's lap.

"Hey!" Wash laughed and after he took a moment to recover, he wrapped his arms around her waist and shifted her back so he could hook his chin over her shoulder. "Okay, you comfy yet?"

"Yep!" Kaylee beamed, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Wash returned the smile, although less sparkly, and lightly gripped Kaylee's hand. He brought their hands to the console and started to point out each switch, every beloved button.

"I know you know every part of _Serenity_ ," he said quietly. "You have the touch that keeps her going and eases her through trouble. But there's other ways to _know_ her."

Kaylee relaxed against Wash and leaned her cheek against his as she watched their joined hands at the controls.

"Now I don't think you could _replace_ me, but maybe, just maybe, you could try to compete for a turn at the wheel, huh?" Kaylee could feel his grin.

She considered the proposal seriously for a few moments. She nibbled on her bottom lip in consideration before speaking. "But she likes you up here an' me takin' care of her insides."

Wash brought his free hand up to tweak her nose. "Don't be silly. I told you, you don't get to replace me, I expect to keep my job." He shifted so that they could look each other in the eye. "But she sounds different up here, probably feels different, too. I think she'd like you to know her a bit better."

Kaylee rearranged herself (with some sound effects like _oomph!_ from Wash) so that she sat astride his lap, facing him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and with a schooled serious expression, said, "Ok, you get to teach me 'bout flyin' on the condition that you learn summore 'bout makin' sure _Serenity_ keeps runnin' smooth."

Wash grinned and held out a hand. "Deal."

Kaylee smiled broadly. She leant in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Deal!" she agreed before jumping up and darting for the door. Wash barely managed to turn his head in time to catch a last glimpse of her before she disappeared into the corridor. The image of her flushed cheeks and the way she held her fingers to her lips stayed with him for the remainder of the day and into the next. The more he considered the memory, the more he looked forward to their lesson exchanges.

**Author's Note:**

>  _I enjoyed writing this more than I expected, actually. I'm a firm believer in Wash/Zoe, I adore them to bits and they're one of my favorite canon couples across fandoms. But I can totally see the appeal of Wash and Kaylee and definitely imagine their relationship dynamic would work well._


End file.
